I'm your Kai kun now
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Gaillard had always had strange feelings for Aichi, and always scowled at Aichi's relationship for Kai. Rated M for certain reasons. Gaichi and hinted Kaichi. Written for many requests. Added part 3
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I feel so bad doing this, but many people have been inboxing me to do a lemon or something. I hope you enjoy. I must go cry in a corner.**

* * *

Gaillard silently walked to the long throne, water rippling behind his footsteps, the only sounds to be heard was breathing and water gently splashing.

In front of him sat his precious Aichi sama, the one person he admired and respected, and perhaps even loved. The knight always sensed a strong feeling for the little blueberry. Aichi was sleeping in front of him, eyes closed, as always, his pale face hanging down, showing the sensitive skin of his neck, and Gaillard felt himself widening his eyes, feeling a strong sense of lust.

Gaillard cautiously breathed on his neck, making Aichi mumble something but not waking up, and Gaillard gently took the skin with his teeth, licking the small wound he inflicted, and Aichi gasped, making the teal haired man smile.

Yes, it was definitely love.

Gaillard always hated Aichi's relationship with Kai, the warm smiles always and only directed at the brunet. Gaillard scowled, accidentally biting the neck to hard and Aichi winced as Gaillard drew blood. Gaillard backed off, ashamed for hurting the king, and took his handkerchief out of his pocket, soaking it in the clear water, and wiping away the blood and muttering a small apology to the blue haired boy, who made no response in turn.

Gaillard slowly walked in front of Aichi, lifting his chin so their lips were direct. Gaillard inched forward, flushing and looking at the other's mouth.

His lips looked so soft. Gaillard touched it with a finger, and it felt even softer, making Gaillard want to kiss Aichi more. Unable to hold back anymore, he tilted his head and put a light kiss on the other's lips. When Aichi made no response, he used his fingers to gently open Aichi's mouth and slipped his tongue inside, being very careful not to awaken the slumbering king.

So there he was, standing in front of Aichi, holding his chin up and kissing him, his tongue just sitting on top of the other because he had no idea how to do it without awakening Aichi sama. Gaillard sighed, getting back up, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they parted. He was amazed by how deep Aichi could sleep, not awakening at even the bite on his neck. Gaillard went to get bandages before continuing.

As he placed the bandages on the bite, his gaze traveled downwards to the bluenet's pants, holding in his breath, and slyly looked at the sleeping boy. He might awaken, but it was worth a try.

Gaillard shyly slipped his fingers into Aichi's pants, feeling his cheeks flush madly as he took out Aichi's limp member, and let out a deep breath to calm his beating heart before continuing. He painted long strips on the sides, then moving back up to dip in the slit, licking off the precum, and then taking Aichi whole, gently rubbing the bottom. Aichi was moaning deeply, his head rolling on the back of the throne as sweat dripped down his cheeks. Gaillard licked off the remaining cum off his own lips, liking Aichi's flavor, and moved back up to let Aichi taste himself.

As their lips parted with a loud smooch, Gaillard felt his heart raging, the intensity of his lust engulfing him as he lifted up Aichi, who looked calmer now but his cheeks were flushed, and placed the sleeping king on the floor covered in water. Gaillard ripped off Aichi's clothes as if he was an excited child ripping open a present.

He sort of was, actually.

Gaillard moved around Aichi's slim body, suckling on the rosy twin nubs, and then kissing towards Aichi's cock again. He gently thrusted it, making Aichi groan loudly and release a small amount of semen. Gaillard licked the sour liquid.

Gaillard gently took out his own cock and flipped Aichi over gently, who moaned, turning his head so half of his face was in the water. Once again, Gaillard was amazed by how Aichi could sleep through all this.

Gaillard gently fondled Aichi's sacks while he looked around for some kind of lubricant. Finding what he was looking for, he took the bottle and coated his own throbbing member, and traced Aichi's anus. The bluenet moaned, shifting, but Gaillard held Aichi down, realizing that he didn't like Aichi's current position and flipped him over again, pinning Aichi's wrists to the floor as he spread out Aichi's legs with his knees. Gaillard let out a deep breath.

The once clear water now had white clouds in it, and Gaillard gently stirred the water, the floating islands of cum swirling and making a small hurricane like swirl. Gaillard looked back at Aichi, his soaked face flushed, whimpering out a name.

"Kai kun.." He moaned.

The knight drew back, disgusted. This whole time he thought he was that... That _creature. _

Gaillard quickly collected himself, smirking. He would be Aichi's Kai kun.

"Are you ready, Aichi?" He inquired gently with my best Kai voice, surprisingly succeeding as Aichi nodded, drool dripping down his cheeks.

Gaillard coated his fingers with the lube and scissored in his hole, making it wider, and Aichi gasped, tears squeezing out of his closed eyes. The teal haired knight smirked, still amazed by how Aichi slept through this, and said boy opened his eyes a little as Gaillard stuck his cock in the anus.

Aichi screamed, trying to struggle, but Gaillard held him firm. Aichi spat water at the knight's face, who drew back but kept his hold firm.

"Let me go!" Aichi spat. Normally, Gaillard would follow this order, but it was too late to go back now. Gaillard started thrusting as Aichi jerked back, gasping.

"Aichi sama, forgive me." The knight apologized as Aichi bucked his hips deeper.

"Nnngh!" Aichi moaned, and Gaillard smirked.

"Do you like it, Aichi sama?" He inquired. Aichi opened his mouth to say something but instead a loud moan escaped, white water stirring under the boy, signalizing Gaillard that Aichi wanted it to be faster, harder. Following the unsaid orders, Gaillard pulled back all the way, then thrusted in, and Aichi screeched as Gaillard hit his sweet spot. Tears flowed down Aichi's face. He always thought Gaillard was strange around him, but this was a whole new level of unsettling.

Gaillard hit harder this time, and the walls squeezed around Gaillard's member as Gaillard groaned, being forced to climax inside of the boy. Aichi followed next, cum sprayed all over Gaillard's clothes, and Gaillard felt embarrassed for forgetting to take off his clothes. Aichi shuddered, meeting the lustful and fiery amber gaze as he collapsed, falling back into his deep slumber.

Gaillard fell next to him, the semen washing off his shirt and leaking out of Aichi's hole, the water turning milky white. He grabbed Aichi's wet clothes and placed it on top of him smiling and giving Aichi another light kiss on the lips. He smiled, satisfied.

"I'm your Kai kun now, Aichi sama."

* * *

**This was actually good. For my first try. Jdbemchndjcbecg**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaillard silently looked down at the crumpled Kamui Katsuragi in front of him, who suffered from judgement and his memories were now being rid of.

"Too bad, Katsuragi. I doubt that after this you will never see Aichi again." Gaillard sneered lightly, earning a hostile growl from the boy. He sighed, turning to walk away.

"Wait." Gaillard paused in his tracks as he heard a plead escape Kamui, and looked back. Kamui met his gaze, his eyes clear with desperation and sorrow.

"Promise me one thing." Kamui rasped. "Don't hurt Aichi. Please."

Gaillard let out a scoff, and walked away, ignoring the words as he heard a screech from behind him, signalizing that Kamui was losing the last scraps of his memories and was now teleporting away.

"I did it, Aichi sama." Gaillard breathed, walking over to the throne, where Aichi slept, his pale face looking more daunted than last time Gaillard... took care of him.

Gaillard heard another scream echoing in the distance, and he curled his lips into a delighted grin as he recognized it. The scream of Kai Toshiki, and he silently stood, enjoying the last of the dying scream as he could hear Kai fading away.

He grinned. Now that Kai Toshiki was out of the picture, he could do whatever he wanted to his dear Aichi sama. He looked at the despairing ruler, smiling and leaning over him, trying to gently shake him awake.

"Aichi sama.." He cooed softly.

Said boy was opening his eyes, slowly lifting his own head up to unintentionally meet Gaillard's fiery gaze, and he stiffened, his eyes mirroring his memories of last time, when Gaillard visited him, his mouth starting to gape open.

_Oh shit! _He mused, widening his eyes as he hurriedly tried to slap his hand over Aichi's mouth, but it was too late.

Aichi emitted a scream.

The blue haired boy started writing and trying to escape from under the teal haired man. Gaillard sighed in exasperation as he grabbed both of Aichi's wrists and pinned them to the back of the throne. Aichi continued to struggle, screeching loudly, but Gaillard had pinned his firmly.

"Let me go! Please!" Aichi pleaded. Gaillard frowned.

"Kai Toshiki has fallen." He informed flatly, making Aichi widen his eyes in sheer horror as Gaillard got closer, ghosting his lips. "Which means..."

"I get to keep you forvever."

With that, Gaillard placed a forced deep kiss on Aichi's, hungrily lapping on his as Aichi flailed under him, his eyes wide open. With his tongue he forced Aichi's mouth open, sliding against the walls of Aichi's cheeks as he explored the small cavern, grinding his patois against Aichi's. Aichi moaned in his mouth, trying to pull away, but to no avail as Gaillard bit gently on Aichi's lip, who groaned loudly in return.

Unfortunately for Gaillard, they were mortal, and broke the kiss for air, a thick string of saliva connecting their lips as they both gasped for air.

"Gaillard.. stop." Aichi panted, turning his head away, revealing his sensitive neck. Gaillard smiled slyly, closing in on his neck.

"Let's have some fun, Aichi sama." He breathed before biting down on Aichi's nape, making Aichi let out a soft gasp as Gaillard licked the wound, and he widened his eyes.

Aichi tasted delicious.

Gaillard hungrily nibbled on Aichi's neck as he slowly started stripping the clothes off Aichi, who moaned and tried to grapple Gaillard, moaning in pleasure and agony as Gaillard moved back up to take Aichi in open mouthed kisses, drool escaping their mouths as Gaillard forced their tongues to spar, Aichi weakly trying to shove Gaillard's tongue out of his mouth, but Gaillard was much stronger than the boy and gained entrance.

Ending the kiss by sucking on Aichi's writing tongue, he moved down to lap on Aichi's nipples, aggresively biting down on one of the rosy twin nubs, making Aichi gasp, growing hard against Gaillard as the teal haired knight left trails of red marks as he worked his way towards to groin area, lapping the sensitive skin with his tongue gently, as Aichi gasped, tears squeezing out of his eyes as he cringed, despairing silently while Gaillard took out Aichi's throbbing cock.

Gaillard started thrusting, resulting in Aichi gasping in bitter pleasure. The teal haired knight smiled as he used his tongue to paint patterns on the sides of the sensitive organ, slowly moving up to the head and using his teeth to dip in the slit. Aichi gasped again, his heart beating extremely fast as he watched Gaillard engulf his member, saliva being deposited on his cock as he moved his head up and down. Gaillard paused to check Aichi. The blue haired boy looked back down at him, his eyes expressing disgust and sorrow.

Gaillard gave him an innocent grin as he pulled out his own member, and gently patted Aichi's head as he stood up, his cock in front of Aichi, pointing it in Aichi's face, gesturing him to take it in his small mouth.

Aichi drew back flustered, but reluctantly grabbed it and started shyly licking it as Gaillard stifled groans of delight, purposely letting out a little semen into Aichi's mouth, and the blueberry boy wrinkled his nose as the bitter flavor.

Gaillard gently patted Aichi again as Aichi removed his mouth with a loud pop, looking at Gaillard with pleading eyes. Gaillard smiled gently as he flipped Aichi over, his rear facing Gaillard as the teal haired knight lubricated his cock.

"Are you ready, Aichi sama?" Gaillard inquired gently. Aichi said nothing, squeezing his eyes shut and looking away as Gaillard pinned Aichi to the throne, inserting his fingers roughly into Aichi's hole. Aichi stifled a scream of pain as Gaillard twisted his fingers around as he went deeper, working towards the sweet spot.

Aichi emitted a high shriek as Gaillard pressed against the wall, and he took mental note of the spot as he pulled out his fingers, making Aichi let out a gasp of relief as Gaillard gently squeezed his cock in.

Aichi shrieked as Gaillard began thrusting roughly, trying to hit the spot, and he hugged Aichi in a gently embrace, holding his neglected cock as he started going harder. Aichi threw his head back, moaning.

"How does it feel, Aichi sama?" Gaillard whispered huskily in Aichi's ear, his lustful eyes narrowing.

"Nnngh! Ah- Gaillard kun!" Aichi screamed as Gaillard hit the spot he had aimed for, and started using different techniques on the boy.

"Do I have permission to cum inside you, my lord?" Gaillard asked slyly. Aichi groaned, painfully nodding as Gaillard climaxed deep inside the boy, Aichi following shortly after, cum splattering on the back of the throne.

Aichi let out a final groan before collapsing. Gaillard caught him and laid him back on the throne, squelching noises heard as Aichi sat down.

Aichi unconsciously stared at Gaillard, who gave him a kind smile, covering Aichi with his coat like a blanket, his eyes closing. Gaillard gazed down on the sleeping boy, smiling and licking some cum off his hand, savoring the familiar flavor.

"I will be forever yours, Aichi sama."

He walked away out of earshot, as Aichi unconsciously murmured a name.

"Kai kun.."

* * *

**Second part of I'm your Kai kun now, requested by Blackwing Darkraven! I hope you like it.**

**Actually, I noticed that they never put Gaillard's age, but I'm assuming he's 20 or something, considering they way he acts (Oh dear god poor Aichi)**

**Hopefully I get some nosebleeds from other people soon! There may possibly be a part three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After the new episode, I now love Gaillard even more.**

* * *

Gaillard treaded steadily to the throne, the water rippling behind him, as he once again visited his dear king.

Aichi was awake, gazing up at the the view of the Earth and the stars in front of him, his hues dull with unhappiness.

"Aichi sama?" The teal knight called, and said boy turned around, giving Gaillard a hollow inquiring gaze. Gaillard shivered. He didn't want to see his king like this, so distraught and empty. He had always been like this since Kai forgot him.

"Are you alright, Aichi sama?" Gaillard questioned, walking to his side and looking up at the stars with him. No response came, and Aichi hung his head down.

Gaillard looked at Aichi concerningly, and he widened his eyes.

Aichi was shivering very badly.

Almost immediately he bent down in front of the throne, holding his hand out and allowing his ring to ignite into a small blue flame, and Aichi scooted closer to the ring, hugging himself, his rolling white breath making the flame quiver.

Gaillard frowned as Aichi closed his eyes, hugging himself for warmth, and he gently cupped Aichi's ice cold cheek with a hand.

"Aichi sama, would you like some excitement?" Gaillard inquired, trying to hide the eagerness in his tone, his lips curling into a lustful grin.

Aichi opened his shady hues, his lips twitching into a frown. He would have agreed; he was as bored as hell, but he caught the mischievous glint flaring in the teal haired knight's eyes, and he shook his head.

This made Gaillard frown, and he cupped Aichi's face with both of his hands, giving his king a pleading and lustful look. Aichi paused, then nodded, the empty emotion in his eyes signalizing that he had lost all will to struggle, and he leaned in closer, their lips barely brushing each other.

Gaillard smiled, pulling Aichi into a deep kiss, his tongue hungrily lapping at the bluenet's lips. Aichi wordlessly opened his mouth, allowing Gaillard to slip his tongue inside. Gaillard entered, his tongue twirling around Aichi's, playfully teasing him. Aichi did nothing, fending off the tongue with his own.

Gaillard frowned, biting Aichi's tongue with his teeth, and Aichi let out a loud moan, trying to break the kiss. The teal haired man allowed him to do so, a thin string of saliva stretching between their parted lips.

As Aichi continued panting, Gaillard moved down and snaking around Aichi's neck, searching for the sensitive spot. The bluenet watched as Gaillard gently licked the side, an image of Kai flashing in his mind, and tears started forming in his unblinking, gently flowing down the side of his face.

Gaillard flinched as he felt a cold drop on his face, and he looked up to see that his king was silently weeping. The teal haired man gave him a gentle reassuring smile and licked the tears away. Aichi just stared at him with unblinking, hollow hues, the last of the tears drying away, and Gaillard placed a tender kiss on his lips, patting him and attempting to comfort him, but to no avail.

Gaillard sighed in defeat, deciding to just continue, and he slowly pulled off Aichi's black coat, revealing the white long sleeved shirt underneath, and he pulled down on the zipper, the feeling of lust in his chest growing as he revealed Aichi's bare chest, the two twin nubs perking out. Gaillard bent down, his lips enclosing on a nipple, and Aichi let out a small groan, color starting to rush to his pale features, his cheeks turning a rosy pink as Gaillard aggressively twisted the other nipple.

The teal haired man slipped off Aichi's shirt and threw it aside, the thick white cloth turning to a light shade of grey as it became soaked in the watery floor. He took off his own shirt, revealing his lithe figure, and Aichi stiffened, taken aback by how quickly things had escalated.

Gaillard gently ran two fingers from the collarbone to the navel, leaving a burning sensation on Aichi's body, and he shivered, trying to calm down his beating heart as Gaillard gently lifted down the front of his pants, slowly revealing Aichi's member, and he grasped it firmly, glancing up at his king. He had his eyes squeezed shut, his face a cherry red.

_That's good. At least he still has life in him. _Gaillard mused, and he engulfed the head, his tongue running over the slit. Aichi gasped, disgust and pleasure tingling in his spine as Gaillard moved down, his tongue slipping over the sides, and he bit the side, making Aichi shriek, releasing a small amount of cum. Gaillard lapped at it, licking his lips. Aichi tasted so delicious.

"Are you enjoying it, Aichi?"

Aichi moaned in response, and Gaillard smiled, and he dipped a finger in the slit. Aichi screamed louder, semen fountaining out around his finger. He licked off the droplets of cum on his finger, once again savoring the piquant flavor of his dear Aichi sama, and stood up.

Gaillard lifted down his own pants, exposing his own throbbing cock, now fully naked. Aichi gulped, becoming fully nude as well as Gaillard lifted off Aichi's pants.

"Would you like me to take care of you?" Gaillard breathed huskily. Aichi shakily shook his head, and Gaillard drew back, surprised.

"Why not?" He inquired. "We've gone so far, it would be a shame to stop now."

Aichi frowned, reluctantly agreeing, and the teal haired man smiled as Aichi slid down on the throne and lifted up his legs, revealing his hole.

Gaillard picked up the remained cum from Aichi's cock and coated his fingers and member, and tenderly traced Aichi's hole, and slid his finger inside. Aichi gasped as the fingers twisted, making the hole bigger, searching for the sweet spot. Aichi finally let out a high pitched shriek as Gaillard traveled deeper, and he gave a satisfied smirk, pulling out his fingers with a wet pop. Aichi gasped, his heart feeling like it was going to jump out of his chest.

The teal knight stretched the entrance wider as he stuck his cock in, and began to thrust. Aichi gasped, drool dripping down his cheeks as Gaillard started going harder faster, the squelching noises echoing louder around them.

Aichi screamed as Gaillard slammed into him, hitting him spot on.

"Nnnngg! Gaillard, I'm going to..." The bluenet moaned. Gaillard nodded, pulling his member out and engulfing the cock once again, teasing it to climax. Aichi let out another moan as his seed spouted, and warm liquid filled his mouth. Gaillard moved up to Aichi's lips and pulled him into a deep kiss, allowing the boy to taste himself.

Gaillard climaxed next, the semen splattering on Aichi's chest. Aichi gasped, dropping into unconsciousness and he slid down on the throne even more. Gaillard scooped him back up and placed him upright on the throne, covering Aichi with his shirt; the only dry piece of clothing that he had.

Gaillard licked some cum off Aichi's chest, tasting himself, and he smacked his lips, a satisfied and tired grin on his face. The knight scooped up the soaked clothing and put his wet pants on, heading to the teleporter to his home.

He appeared in his room, setting the soaked clothes down in a basket and sitting down on the bed, kissing his ring, which now smelled strongly of Aichi's semen.

_I will always be with you, Aichi sama._

Smiling, he flopped down on the bed, closing his amber hues and falling into a light slumber.


End file.
